Various types of linen materials may be purchased by consumers to create decorative interior designs within a home or office. A current trend by consumers includes placing multiple pillows on a couch, love seat, chair or bed to provide accent styling to a room. For example, a consumer may purchase a linen or comforter set for a bedroom that may include several linen covers such as pillow cases, pillow shames, etc. that may decoratively cover a pillow. Such conventional linen covers may be formed from various types of soft or non-rigid materials and may include a ruffled edge around a perimeter. For example, the ruffled edge may include a different material than a main body of the pillow sham but the ruffled edge may not be visible due to not having a pillow to provide support. In some conventional linen covers, additional stitching may be used to extend a ruffle portion away from a perimeter. However, this may increase the cost to manufacture a linen cover or may result in a less than aesthetically pleasing appearance. As such, what is needed is an inexpensive device for ensuring that a perimeter edge portion of linen cover may be extended away from a perimeter of a linen cover while having minimal impact on the overall appearance of the linen cover.